


Little Girl Lost

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Anna didn't expect to go to heaven when she died.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Lost

Anna didn't expect to go to heaven when she died. She didn't expect to go anywhere, really; she's an angel, angels don't have souls, and it's souls that experience an afterlife. So it was a surprise to wake and find herself in hell.

'All the torture, twice the self-righteousness.' Hell wasn't so bad. Especially not once Crowley took over; standing in line for eternity was boring but not actually tortuous, not like Judas cradles or a few other things Anna could name.

"You reek of Winchester," said an unfamiliar voice.

Anna glanced up. "You're trying to jump the line? Wow, I bet no one's ever thought of that before."

"I've already reached the head of the line," the woman said. "It's not the way out. Do you know Dean and Sam or not?"

"I used to," Anna said.

"They could use a few more friends topside, don't you think?" the woman said.

Anna shrugged. "They wouldn't call me a friend."

"All right, I'll be honest. I did a cantrip to track down the nearest person who might be able to help me bust out and it led me straight to you. Do you want out of hell or not?"

Anna considered. "Sure. What's your name?"

The woman hesitated. "Bela."

"Have you tried the side corridors?" Anna asked.

"Of course. I got lost. That's the other reason I did a spell."

Anna nodded. "Let's wait for the next time Crowley pays a visit, then follow him out."


End file.
